Intertwined Destinies
by fluffyrabbit1996
Summary: What if Chloe Carter was the demigod daughter of Zeus and that she was predestined to die on Harper's Island? Follow the events leading to her death through the eyes of Chloe herself, Kyle Gordon, Daniel Jackson and more
1. Chapter 1

Intertwined Destinies- 8 years before the massacre on Harper's island 

Percy Jackson's POV

I stood at the edge of the roof of the Empire State building, doing nothing but breathing in the cool night air, waiting for someone very close to my uncle Zeus to come out of the hotel just opposite the building. The door of the hotel swung open and I squinted down to get a closer look. No, it wasn't who I was looking for. Then, a second person stepped out. A blond girl with light hazel eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine. This was who I was looking for I was sure of it. The youngest daughter of Zeus. She didn't look like him at all but I just knew it. It was my gut feeling that most of the time was reliable.

Something swooped down from behind me and dived towards the girl that had just stepped out of the hotel. A fury. Great. Just what I needed. More complications. I took the lift down and ran towards the girl. She had fallen down and was crawling towards the hotel entrance. There was a deep gash on her right hand and blood was pouring out rapidly. I sprinted towards her and the fury which was attacking her. She looked like she was in shock and the fury flew towards her again. I uncapped riptide and threw it at the fury. It struck the fury in the head, passing through the fury's head and embedded itself in the opposite wall. The fury turned around to glare at me with red eyes before disintegrating, as if it was and being blown away by the wind.

I walked towards the wall and pulled out Riptide before turning towards the girl. She drew back from me and glanced nervously at Riptide. I capped my sword and it turned back into a pen before I put it into my pocket.

"I'm not going to harm you," I told her. She glared at me warily. I figured I needed to do something to gain her trust. I spotted a fountain in the middle of the hotel and without saying anything, I dragged her towards it. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled at me. I ignored her as well as all the other tourists or hotel staff that were staring at us. I placed her hand in the water and it washed away the blood on her right hand, leaving her skin smooth and unmarked. She gaped and was a loss as to what to say.

"Percy! You got Zeus's kid?" My fiancée, Annabeth Chase, ran up to me and the girl. "Yeah," I answered, grinning at her. Annabeth crouched down before the girl and said in a gentle voice, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my fiancée Perseus Jackson. What's your name?" In a voice barely louder than a whisper, the girl replied, "Chloe...Chloe Carter."


	2. Leaving for Harper's Island

Leaving for Harper's Island(8 years after the prologue) 

Chloe's POV

I dropped the torchlight I was holding onto the floor of the cabin and glared angrily at my right hand. The red scar from my first encounter with a fury eight years ago had reappeared a day after Percy had appeared to have healed it and it had pained me constantly over the past eight years at Camp Half-Blood. There were some things I guess, you could never get rid of no matter what you did.

I resumed my packing and was about to finish when Annabeth poked her head through the doorway. "Finished?" she asked. "Almost. Just need to get a new torch," I replied, indicating the torch which had broken on impact.

She frowned, "Why do you have to go away now, Chloe? Especially when your father is organising a meeting between the campers here and the Olympians. Apparently something big is going to happen."

"My father coming is one of the reasons I'm leaving now. My other reason is that Trish is my best friend and I'm going to attend her wedding celebration. Its only for one week. I'll be back before you know it." I smiled weakly at Annabeth. She already knew about the tension between my father, Zeus, and me. I didn't have to elaborate.

"Well, okay. Hurry up and finish your packing or you'll miss the ferry. Percy will fill you in on whatever you miss out when you get back here," she seemed like she was going to say something else but her seven-year old son, Daniel started shouting and crying for her and she left in a hurry.

Then, Kyle, the youngest son of Hades came through the door. He was one year older than me though and I was on fairly good terms with him. "You're leaving now?" he asked, astonished.

"Well, yeah." I rolled my eyes at him. "Your father is calling for a meeting in like one hour, you know." Oh no!

"Well, then I'd better get out of here now!" Before he could reply, I grabbed my bags and practically ran out of the camp. Cal was waiting outside for me. Of everyone I knew, he was the only one who knew I was the demigod daughter of Zeus. Of course, that was due to the fact that we like each other. I often hoped that he would ask me to marry him soon or something. I honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of my days than being married to and living with Cal.

"Hey, we better get to the ferry now. I bet everyone's waiting for us," Cal smiled at me gently. I hadn't seen him since last Wednesday, after I sneaked out of camp to meet him outside. We walked towards the dock and didn't have to walk far before Trish, my best friend rushed up, waving her arms frantically at us.

I grinned at Cal before running to greet Trish. It had been four years since I had seen her, due to the hectic activities going on at Camp Half-Blood but managed to chat with her on the phone for at least an hour every month. She hadn't changed much since I last saw her. "Hey Trish! Are we late?"

Trish tried to scowl at us but failed miserably. I guess she was as happy as I was to see her again. "Chloe!" she waved at Cal who was jogging towards us before turning back to me, "It's great to see you again. Still studying at the local university?"

I squirmed guiltily. I hadn't told Trish about my parentage or the fact that I was dyslexic and thus unable to go to university, I mean, it would be a shock if your best friend had run up to you and told you, 'Hey Trish, did you know that my dad is Zeus and I'm actually a demigod?' So, I had fabricated a lie and told her that I had spent the last four years studying at the local university while she had gone on to England to study. I glanced at her and realised that she was still waiting for me to answer her question.

"Um.. no. I sort of gave up permanently after I flunked that exam I told you about last month," I grinned at her.

"Chloe..."she rolled her eyes. "Come on. The boat's going to leave anytime soon," Cal caught up with us and together, we walked into the ferry with Trish.

I entered the ferry, chatted with Trish's family and met with some of my old schoolmates, Lucy, Beth, Jimmy, Abby, Niki and more. But by the time the ferry started travelling towards Harper's Island, I was bored out of my mind. If I had been invited to an event like this eight years ago, maybe I would have been very excited but after seeing what I had seen and doing what I had done over the past eight years, hardly anything surprises and excites me anymore, save my totally unpredictable extended family and Cal.

I stared gloomily ahead. This was probably going to be a boring week, even though it was Trish's wedding.


	3. Book of Fate

The Book

Kyle's POV

After Chloe ran out of the camp, I walked to the training ground in my battle armour and waited for a suitable opponent to come passing my way. Lucky for me, my older cousin, Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon walked towards me with his sword Riptide. I grinned and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground before he could strike at him.

"Kyle!" Percy yelled and used his shield to knock me away. I tumbled to the ground and sliced at his legs and managed to cut them before he swept me away with the water from the nearby lake. I grinned and grabbed a second sword from one of the sons of Hermes and threw it towards Percy, intending to cut him but the effect was undesirable. He grabbed it. Now he had two swords against my one.

That didn't matter. I always loved a challenge. I dodged a blow from Percy and swung my sword in an arc at his waist, drawing blood. Percy snarled and hurled his scabbard at me I raised my sword to knock it away when suddenly, Chiron came between us.

"Go to the meeting room guys, Zeus has pushed the meeting forward by half an hour. You guys are late," Chiron stared down at both of us.

I paled. Being late for a meeting held by Zeus was most definitely not a good thing. Percy and I simultaneously turned and ran for the meeting room, not even pausing to catch our breath as we ran through the doors.

"Percy, Kyle. Sit down," Zeus glared at us as we found our seats around the table. When we were seated, Zeus brought out a book.

The book looked old, no scratch that, ancient. For one, it looked even older than the book of life that Poseidon had brought to the camp last year. The book of life was about five hundred thousand years old.

"I've called a meeting because a disturbing truth has emerged. Kronos did not simply die or disappear eighteen years ago. He's back. This book, which appeared just last week for no rhyme or reason in my throne, apparently has pictures of events that were done so that Kronos would be banished. Look," we leaned over the book and stared.

The book started with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades "killing" their father and dividing the world between them. It went on and on for several hundreds of pages and finally came to an image that I knew Percy and Annabeth were familiar with. Luke, late son of Hermes, killing himself so that Kronos would be defeated.

Then, I noticed something. We all did. There was a new picture after the image of Luke's death. A picture of a tall woman falling from a bridge. A man holding a boarding knife was staring down at her as she fell from the bridge.

"This event has never happened before. It's probably a picture of what must be done to stop Kronos," Athena said out loud.

"But we don't even know who this woman is. Her hair's obscuring her face," Percy stated.

"We know that, son. All we can do now is to hope that we find out who this woman is and that she does what is shown here or Kronos will rise again. In the meantime, keep a sharp eye out for anything strange," Poseidon told Percy gently.

We stood up from the table and slowly left the room, the fact that Kronos could come back and there was almost a zero chance that we could stop him hung in our minds.


	4. What Happened In The Night

What happened in the night 

Chloe's POV

Cal and I walked into the room in the Candlewick that Trish had reserved for us. I sneaked a glance at the clock. It was 11, early enough to do something exciting with Cal. I thought of what we could do and a sly grin crossed my face and I turned to Cal.

"Hey Cal, I thought of something we could do," he noticed my expression and grinned at me. He definitely knew what was in my mind. I walked close to him and he kissed me for a long time, I didn't know how many minutes passed before he pulled off his shirt. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

Daniel's POV

I got out of bed and knocked on the door of my parents' room. Neither of them answered the door and I had a funny feeling that it wasn't them who had kept calling out to me.

"Daniel! Please come, I'm need help!" There it was again. That voice, calling out to me. I hesitated. I mean, what can I do? I'm just seven years old, even though I'm the grandson of Athena and Poseidon. Then again, if that person was really in trouble, I could try and help them. I made my way to the training grounds which was where the voice sounded like it was coming from. There was nothing there.

"Hey! I'm leaving already. Thanks a lot for disturbing me, asshole!" I yelled at the night. It was probably my annoying relative, Chris, son of Apollo.

"NO! Please! Don't hurt me!" the voice called out again. Against my better instincts, I took two steps forward into the night. I still couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called out once more. Something hit me so hard and I flew against the stone wall of Hades' cabin. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed once, long and loud and then fainted.

Kronos' POV

The boy who looked like a younger version of Perseus Jackson came out of the cabin when I called. He would be a perfect host body for me, fairly powerful with several powers of both Athena and Poseidon and young too. Young demigods had almost unlimited reserves of energy. I knew that from the time I spent with Luke Castellan.

"Hey! I'm leaving already. Thanks a lot for disturbing me, asshole!" He yelled. I had to act fast or he would disappear into the cabin he shared with his demigod parents.

"NO! Please! Don't hurt me!" I smiled, knowing that this would make him come to me. He took two steps forward. I was close enough.

"Hello?" I leapt at him and knocked him into the stone wall of Hades cabin and forced myself into his mind. Now, I could control him and use his powers as well as mine as I wished. "Daniel Jackson" stood up and I made him walk back to his bed. I needed my rest. Soon, the Titans would rule again and I couldn't possibly rule if I was tired, could I?

Chloe's POV

_I looked down at Cal's body floating in the water below me and glanced up at the man, tears rolling down my face. He pointed the boarding knife at me tauntingly as if saying "Come out and get your death, Chloe." I looked at Cal again. There was only one route out, one that I was more than willing to take. I was sick and tired of running away and let go of the handrail of the bridge I was on and plummeted to the cool water below. I would be with the man of my life soon. The last sound I heard was the sickening crack of my neck as I hit the water below. _

I woke up in bed, panting and sweating. My neck was aching, as if I had really broken it. I glanced at Cal in the bed beside me and stifled a sob. It was just a dream. He was still here, still alive beside me.

"Get some decent clothes on and come out, there is something I need to discuss with you," a voice said. There was someone else in the room! I instinctively drew the blankets up to my neck, shielding my body from view. I looked around and noticed two men standing in the corner. Snarling, I summoned the electricity from the streetlights outside and hurled it at the two men. One of them just stretched out his palm and the electricity just disappeared against his palm.

I stared at the men with growing suspicion. There was only one man, or should I say god, who could be unharmed by my electricity. I stared harder. Oh shit... My father Zeus and Uncle Poseidon were standing in the corner.

I pulled my shirt and jeans on before walking towards my father and uncle. Both of them threw me identical disgusted looks before walking out of the room. I went to Cal and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Be right back" even though he was asleep before following the two gods outside.

"What?" I shot at them. Zeus turned around and said in a low, deadly voice, "You are supposed to be at the camp. What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes at him even though I knew that would make him even more riled up, "Annabeth probably already told you."

"She did but you're not supposed to leave, especially when there's an important meeting going on," Poseidon shot me a warning glance.

"Well, I'm legally an adult now so I get to run my own life," I turned my back on the two gods and was about to walk back to my room when my father spun me around with so much force that I fell to the ground and cut my lip.

I jumped back up. "What was that for?!"

"You're supposed to show us some respect!" My father practically hissed at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes again. "Respect? What respect? Have you even done anything to earn it? Taken any interest in my life until the moment I started being able to make my own decisions? You didn't even care about me until I entered the camp!"

The lights went off in the corridor too. Apparently, my father was really angry. Poseidon was looking at me with a mixture of sympathy, curiosity and exasperation. "You're being unfair as usual. The fact that you survived up till now was due largely to my part."

"You only saved my life once and accidentally killed my half-brother Mark in the attempt! You nearly killed Trish and Cal too and would have if I hadn't jumped in the way of the lightning bolt!" I practically screamed at him.

He smacked me so hard I fell against the wall and sprained my wrist. "Do not speak to me in that tone," my father whispered.

I pushed myself up and stared him straight in the face. I was almost as tall as him now. "What should I be thankful for? The monsters that try to kill me almost every day?" I gestured in the direction of Trish's room, "The lies I have to tell my best friend?"

He roared and even Poseidon stepped back from him. He pushed me backwards into the wall and when I got up, blinking blood from my eyes, both gods were gone. I stumbled back into my room and rummaged through my bag for bandages and bandaged my wounds and my sprained wrist before falling into bed. I lay awake for a long time.


	5. The Meeting

The Meeting 

Kronos POV

I got up from the bed of Perseus Jackson's son and walked to the training grounds where I saw the campers practicing their various skills such as swordfighting. I smiled. Let them practise, their skills would be no match against mine when I released the rest of the titans to fight them. Many of the campers seemed to know Daniel and acknowledged his presence. I made myself smile back at them before walking out of the camp to the small hill just a few hundred metres away. It was perfect, and wouldn't be seen easily. Perfect to meet my son.

Not Zeus, Poseidon or even Hades. My youngest demigod son that I had trained since he was seventeen. He was forty-five now and the name the world knew him by was, "John Wakefield". I had been keeping a close tab on his activities and was pleased to find out that he had escaped his supposed death on Harper's Island seven years ago. I needed his assistance in the coming showdown with the demigods and the Olympians. He was smart and ruthless but most importantly, he had the combined powers of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. He would be the perfect lieutenant in the coming battle in which I would of course, emerge victorious.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard a rustling behind me and spun around. My son was standing behind me, his favourite weapon, the boarding knife held outstretched before him. "Who are you?" he growled.

"Kronos," I replied cheerfully. "No, you're not," he swung his boarding knife at me so fast I barely had time to react but managed to get my scythe out and swung it back at him. I utilised my most complex move, one that I had often used when I was training him. Lucky for me, he recognised it and stepped back immediately.

"I'm sorry, father. I thought you were the grandson of Poseidon and Athena," he bowed his head.

"Never mind. As you can see, I have chosen Daniel Jackson to be my host body. What are you're current plans?" I asked him anxiously.

"Father, I may have to return to Harper's Island to take care of some unfinished business first before I am able to assist you."

"What! When will you be back?" I was outraged. I needed him here so that I could carry out my attack on the camp and simultaneously take down the gods who were temporarily staying in the camp.

"One week max. Furthermore, father, there is a demigod on the island too. She's the only one currently not in the camp," John revealed. I had not known about this previously and was shocked to hear that.

"Who? Is she powerful or a fairly weak demigod?"

"She's Chloe Carter, the youngest daughter of Zeus and one of the most powerful demigods in the camp," John frowned. I did too. If that demigod was let's say a daughter of Aphrodite or Demeter, my son wouldn't have to spend much effort killing the demigod but as it was now, he couldn't avoid making a trip to Harper's Island.

I ran through the list of other demigods that were children of the "Big Three": Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Kyle Gordon and Thalia Grace who was currently in the camp with Artermis. I could easily dispatch Perseus Jackson now that I knew where his Achilles Heel was. The other three would be bigger challenges. I turned to my son.

"So you'll be back after one week?" He nodded silently.

"Ok, go but return soon," he smiled and fingered the blade of his boarding knife. I looked at it and could tell that it had killed many people. Looking at his bloodthirsty expression, I guessed that I would soon hear of another massacre on the infamous Harper's Island and hopefully I would hear news of the death of the demigod daughter of Zeus too.

Claire Di Angelo POV

I dived behind one of the bushes around the small hill and looked at the hill. There were two males there. One was my second cousin, Daniel Jackson, that is, his father was a cousin of my father Nico Di Angelo. I had nightmares about the second man ever since he had killed my mother seven years ago on Harper's Island. I had, like my friend Abby Mills, left Harper's Island but had come to Camp Half-Blood instead even though I was more human that god. It was my only home now. I had no intention of ever setting foot on Harper's Island again. My mum was killed when I was only four and I never wanted to go back to my home on the island.

I was lost in my own memories until I heard Daniel say something that caused me to sit up and pay attention to the conversation. He said, "Never mind. As you can see, I have chosen Daniel Jackson to be my host body. What are your plans?"

As the conversation unfolded, I gleaned two things. One, Kronos was back and inhabiting Daniel's body and John Wakefield was his most powerful son. Two, I had to go warn the other campers.

I slowly stood up and tried to creep away without making a sound. But as luck would have had it, I stepped on a twig. Crack! Kronos and John Wakefield spun around to stare at me. I pulled out the sword my father had given me and raised it to guard myself. The two of them started walking towards me and I could see from their eyes that there would be hell to pay.

I swung my sword at Kronos and nicked Daniel's arm but John Wakefield lifted me up into the air so that my feet couldn't touch the ground and broke my arm so that I dropped my sword. I did the only thing that I could do and kicked Wakefield in the abdomen. He swore and dropped me but when I hit the ground, Kronos stabbed me in the side with my own sword.

I screamed and clutched at the wound. John Wakefield picked up the sword and slashed it at my neck in a great arc.

The last thing that I felt was the intense pain from the sword going through my neck.


	6. Visited by the Three Fates

Visited by the Three Fates

Chloe's POV

I helped Cal into the room and quickly set about investigating his injuries. Rope burns, wounds, blisters... I turned on Sully angrily.

"Okay, genius, why did you leave him hanging upside down?!" I hollered at him.

"I forgot, okay. I'm sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't even cover it! He could have been even more severely injured!"

Seeing that I was really pissed off at him, Sully raised his hands and backed out of the room. I turned to Abby and Henry, took a deep breath and calmed myself down before opening my eyes and staring at them. Abby took a few steps back as if she expected to be yelled at too.

"Thanks guys for helping me bring him down," I thanked Abby and Henry sincerely. They nodded and Henry asked, "Would you like us to help you like treat Cal?"

I shook my head. I knew just how to treat Cal's wounds best but didn't want them around watching me. I didn't want my identity as a demigod exposed yet. "Thanks guys but it's all right. I can handle it, or I'll try at least."

"All right. Good night then. See you tomorrow," Abby closed the door behind her as the two of them left the room. I rummaged in my luggage until I found what I was looking for. A bottle of sea water that Percy had given healing properties. According to him, this could heal anything except save someone from death. Pretty awesome stuff except that I could only be used once.

I walked over to Cal who was unconscious and gently tilted his head upwards and poured half the contents of the bottle in his mouth and poured the rest over all his wounds. I watched in fascination as his wounds began to close up and the bleeding stopped. He opened his gorgeous eyes and smiled at me, saying, "Hey Chloe," before falling into a deep slumber. I supported him to the bed and fell down onto the bed beside him.

When I sat up, I noticed three old women in a corner of my room, just where Poseidon and my father had been yesterday night. I frowned.

"Excuse me but I believe that this is my room," I pointed to the door, "Please get out"

Unbelievably, they started laughing. Then, they looked directly at me, pulled out a ball of yarn and snipped one string of the yarn. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at them and then they just disappeared.

"What the...," I jumped up and went to investigate the spot where the three women had stood. There was nothing to indicate that three old women had stood at the spot just a minute ago. I decided to do what I did best when I was puzzled or in doubt about something- call Annabeth.

I pulled out my hand phone and dialled Annabeth's number. She picked up on the third ring and said sleepily into the phone, "Annabeth speaking. Who is this?"

"Chloe. Annabeth, I need to ask you something," I replied into the phone.

"Ask."

"Okay, three old women appeared in a corner of the room I'm sharing with my boyfriend, when I told them to get out, they just laughed and took out a ball of yarn. Then they looked directly at me and snipped a string of yarn into two. Then, they just disappeared. I don't know what to make of that!"

I heard Annabeth gasp loudly. "What?"

"Chloe...If you just said what you really saw, then you saw the Three Fates. If they snip a string of yarn into two and look at you...Chloe... that means you're going to..." I frowned. I didn't like it when she hesitated. That usually meant that it was bad news.

"What?!"

"Die ," I gripped the phone tightly. No. I didn't want to die. Not now.

"How long?" I spat through gritted teeth.

"How long you have to live? I can't say. Maybe two years, maybe tomorrow. I just know that you're going to die in the next three years. I'm so sorry," she said before she put down the phone.

"Who was that?" I whirled around to see Cal sit up in bed.

"My friend Annabeth, you know the daughter of Athena I told you about," I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"Chloe, I heard the whole conversation," Cal came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my abdomen and pulled me close. I leaned into him. "We'll find a way to save you from this I promise you, if it is the three fates you saw, I'll stop you from dying even if I have to give my own life to save you."

As I leaned into Cal and breathed in his scent, I could almost make myself believe his truth.


	7. Harper's Camp

Harper's Camp

Percy's POV

I strode across the training grounds, heading towards the lake. Annabeth was already there, staring out into the distance. I smiled, remembering the day of our marriage. It had been a simple affair, just Nico, Grover, Thalia, Rachel, Mum, Dad, Athena, Tyson, Chiron, Kyle and Chloe. The other campers didn't really participate in white tie affairs so they either watched from a distance or like Clarissa, daughter of Ares, cheered us on.

She had come towards me shyly, looking gorgeous in the morning sunshine and when we had kissed, I swear my whole body was on fire, it was one of the best moments in my life. Mum, giving us a stern but playful glance when we kissed but when I started to make moaning sounds, Annabeth herself had stopped me and glanced towards our audience. When we had finished, Nico and Grover had playfully thrown us into the lake where we shared another more passionate underwater kiss.

I sat down beside Annabeth and held her hand. She looked at me smiling but I could tell that there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

"Chloe called me last night. She saw the three fates and... She's predestined to die within three years," my heart must have stopped at those words.

Chloe had grown closer to us ever since she joined the camp. I admit I didn't like her at first and thought that she was just another whiney fourteen-year old when I had rescued her from that Fury but she had grown up so much over the past eight years. When she reached seventeen, I stopped treating her like just another of my cousins and started treating her like a younger sister. Annabeth had always liked her though and was even closer to Chloe than I was.

I couldn't say anything. I just grasped Annabeth's hand and stared out into the distance with her. I heard someone come up behind us. I drew Riptide and turned around to see my son.

I smiled. Here was someone I loved as much as my wife. The day Daniel was born was one of the happiest days of my life. He was not born in a hospital but rather underwater as Annabeth started giving birth when I was talking to her in an air bubble underwater. Instead of going to the surface, we had chosen to remain underwater. I remembered the look on Chiron's face when we burst out from under the water and practically flew into his face and how surprised Kyle had looked when Daniel had learnt how to talk within the first hour of his delivery. Chiron predicted that he would grow up to be someone extraordinary and special.

"Hey Daniel," Annabeth pulled our son towards her and he smiled happily. I thought that there was something wrong with him though. I stared at his eyes and shivered. Instead of my sea-green eyes copied exactly into his face, I saw creepy ink-black eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked my son quietly. Annabeth looked at him and I saw that she noticed it too.

"Dunno Dad. I woke up this morning and it was black. Dunno what happened," he shrugged but I could see from his face that he knew what had happened. I was about to open my mouth to press him for details when Annabeth shook her head and grasped my arm. I turned back to face the lake when I felt a cold blade cut through the small of my back, my Achilles Heel and fell to the ground oozing blood from my wound.

"Percy! No!" I saw dimly through the fog in front of my eyes and saw Annabeth bending forward and shaking me. Daniel went behind Annabeth and plunged a knife through her back once, twice, thrice. I screamed out and Annabeth echoed me. Suddenly, I remembered where I had seen those creepy black eyes before, in Luke Castellan's face when Kronos possessed him.

"Kronos," I mumbled just before death overcame me, "You're Kronos."

"Full points, Perseus" Kronos chuckled as I closed my eyes forever.

Kronos POV

I wiped the blood from the blade of the knife I had used to kill Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase and took Riptide from the belt of Perseus. It was a powerful weapn and one I could use to help me overcome the camp. I ran through the names of the remaining children of the "Big Three" that I had to deal with : Kyle Gordon, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace.

"One down, three to go." I picked up my weapons and stabbed a rabbit in the head. As I picked it up and let its blood run all over my hand, I smiled and thought of the island where my son had killed so many.

"Welcome to Harper's Camp!" I yelled up at the sky and laughed out loud.


	8. Bad News

Bad News

Chloe's POV

I yawned and stretched in the bed. It was the fifth morning on Harper's Island. I lay on the bed with my eyes closed for a moment, breathing in the normalcy of the morning. The kind of normal I hadn't had for the past eight years, ever since that Fury attacked me. The last two nights had passed without event, thank god, maybe I wouldn't get anymore visits from gods or fates or whatnot. At least that's what I hoped.

I was about to go back to sleep when I felt someone shaking me rapidly.

"What?!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at the clock. It was only 6 in the morning!

"Chloe, someone has been called your phone like five minutes ago, when I picked up the phone, I think the person said that his name was Kyle and to tell you to call him back in the next ten minutes," I heard Cal say and mumbled that Kyle was an idiot before taking the phone from Cal's hands.

I dialled Kyle's number and waited until I heard his voice on the phone. "Kyle here. Who's this?"

"Chloe. Why did you call me so early in the morning?" I grumbled at him.

"Chloe, oh my god you need to come back here right now! Something big has happened!" he practically screamed into the phone.

"What happened?" I asked him impatiently.

"Percy...," he hesitated, "Percy and Annabeth were found dead this morning. Both of them were stabbed, in the back."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Percy and Annabeth? How could they have died? Who would be able to kill them? Ironic that Annabeth who had told me that I would die soon had just died. I tried to control my emotions but couldn't keep a sob from escaping me.

"Chloe...Please come back. We're going to bury them at eleven in the morning and I think you should be here when we bury them," Kyle whispered into the phone.

He was right. I had to be there when they buried Percy and Annabeth. But what would I tell Trish?

"Okay, I'll come back for the burial. But I'm coming back to Harper's Island. The wedding is a big event for Trish and will help me take my mind off their...deaths," I told Kyle.

My cousin paused for a moment. "Okay. Nico will come to pick you up in an hour's time. See you...then." He hung up the phone.

I turned around to talk to Cal but found that he was already asleep. Good for him. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of my stay on Harper's Island and possible for the rest of my life.

I tiptoed out of my room and knocked on the door of Trish's room. "Who's there?" I heard her mumble through her sleep.

"Chloe. Trish, could you please come out for a moment, there is something I need to discuss with you," I had barely finished speaking when Trish opened the door and stepped out.

"What?"

"Trish," I hesitated and decided to tell her the truth. Not the whole truth though. "My cousin and his wife died. I'm going back home to attend their burial," when she opened her mouth to object, I quickly said, "I'll be back by tomorrow max."

She nodded and made to go back into her room but paused in the doorway before turning back to face me. "Chloe... I'm so, so sorry about your cousin." I forced a smile onto my face and thanked her before running to the dock of Harper's Island with only my sword and essentials for company.

Staring out to sea, I found myself thinking of Percy and Annabeth. I had grown closer to them over the past five years of my life. My three cousins and Annabeth were my closest relatives and in Annabeth's case, my closest friend around the camp. My half-sister Thalia whom I loved a lot but rarely got the chance to see was usually off with Artermis as she was now her lead huntress. My father Zeus, well, we practically hated each other. So now, losing Annabeth and Percy was, devastating, to me at least.

I was lost in my memories when a black boat came up in front of the dock. Nico beckoned for me to step on board and sped off when I had. I walked up beside him and noticed my half-sister Thalia and Kyle also in the boat.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before you left. You probably didn't even know I was there but I was, with Artermis," Thalia smiled half-heartedly at me and Nico suddenly cut the engines of the boat.

"Let's talk about our best memory of Percy and Annabeth," Kyle suddenly said.

Thalia started to stand up. "For god's sake..."

Nico cut her off. "My best memory was when I caught Percy and Annabeth kissing for the first time and threw them into the lake with some other campers. That was fun, it was really fun."

Kyle continued as Nico gunned the engines again and drove the boat towards the mainland. " My best memory was when they got married. I had never seen them so happy before."

I knew it was my turn and said in a choked voice, "My best memory was when they rescued me for the first time from the Fury and brought me to Camp Half-Blood. I remember I practically hated Percy when he rescued me but when I thought back on it later on, I was really thankful."

Thalia sank into a crouching position and said softly, "I don't have a specific good memory of them. I love all the memories. I mean, their time spent with us won't die as long as we remember it right?"

We sank into silence and stayed that way the rest of the journey, thinking about Thalia's words.


End file.
